


Human Project

by suevolution



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Trigger Warning: Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suevolution/pseuds/suevolution
Summary: The future on Earth depends on six young humans: TJ, Jonah, Andi, Amber, Kira and Iris.They all have something in common: they're as powerful as they are weak, as attractive as they are lost, as revolutionary as they are violent and as isolated as they are connected.





	1. 1

From its origin, the human race has traveled the planet constructing it and destroying it with the same intensity. In the last decades, humans have achieved great advances in science and technology in a very accelerated way. Because of these advances, people have distanced themselves from others to the point that they forgot those who are on Earth. In the wake of this oblivion, at the end of 2012, humanity began a 105-day countdown that will lead to either its destruction or revival.

— When you look at this humans, what do you see? — The creator asked, he decided to end humanity to start a new race, hoping they wouldn't do the same mistakes as their predecessors

— lifeless, empty lives — The soul and inner beauty of all that is created answered.  
Divine mother was convinced that the human race deserved one last chance

— So, What's the hope you see on them? —

She asked him to follow her to a stadium, where a 17 year old girl would perform.  
God's looks are timeless, they can see the past, future and present.  
That's how he saw into Amber, that pretty teenager, with blue eyes, the girl she used to be, who was raised in a small town in utah in the middle of nowhere nothing much but warmth.  
He could see how that warmth started to fade away when Beth, his mother, took her to the big city to participate in a reality show.  
He saw her lose all traces of emotion after winning that competition and becoming a famous singer.  
He saw her became to be cold and cruel with everyone around her.  
He saw her starving.  
He saw the little kind and dreamy girl became egotistical, close-minded, unpleasant, with serious eating disorders

After that,she took him to the dusty streets of a small town. There, the creator saw Andi, a 17 year old girl,with a big smile and restless eyes dancing in group in the middle of the street.  
He could see Andi, while she danced, stealing wallets and phones to the public.  
She was raised by her father who soon got in jail, like it happened with his grandfather and will happen to her older brother.  
There was a criminal family tradition that Andi wasn't willing to break.  
He saw a marginal kid full of envy and resentment who was ready to take from the others what the world didn't gave to her..

Then it was time to meet Kira, another 17 year old with curly hair, who was beaten by Amber in the reality show.  
The creator could see that Kira used to be a shy and sweet girl, who just hoped to find her father  
He saw Kira's life in a trailer with her alcoholic and violent mother.  
Bullied at home she became the bully in school, where she was respected by everyone.

She also took him to Iris' house, she was 15, but she looked younger and vulnerable, mostly caused by her mom being overprotective and being a victim of constant bullying by Kira, who hated him for being fan of Amber.  
Iris had an amazing voice, but no one ever heard her. Inside the walls of her room she was the queen, but outside she was just a lonely, sad and scared teenager who didn't have any friends. Especially after her only friend left.  
When she was 8 years old, Iris met a friend that only she could see, he lived inside the mirrors and used to give her advice on how to stand up for herself and he even convinced her to inscribe in a question-and-answer tv show. Marty, her friend from the mirror, was convinced that if she did that everyone would like her and would stop making fun of her.  
In the competition, Marty, from inside the mirror, was telling her the answers she didn't know and in that way she got into finals. But that day, Marty disappeared and never came back.  
Iris lost and even had to confess to her parents about this mysterious friend, they took her to a therapist, who tried to convince her that this friend wasn't real.  
The creator saw Iris being sure about Marty not being real and just a part of her imagination, that she didn't have that imaginary friend anymore and didn't have one in real life either.

She also made him met Jonah, he was 16 and was an orphan who lived in an orphanage where he was forced to work.  
He saw the pain and resentment in that teenager who was soon to become a heartless marginal.  
The creator could see that the pain was caused by the several times he was rejected; first, when he was a baby and his mother didn't want him and the second, when a rich couple adopted him but regretted it afterwards and took him back to the orphanage.  
Since then, Jonah held so much accumulated hatred against adults, especially if they were rich.

Last, she made him meet TJ, an attractive 17 year old, son of the owner of the most important tobacco company in the country.  
When he was with his dad, TJ seemed like a responsible kid, who couldn't wait to start collage  
But in reality, the only reason he was excited for college was because he could meet a lot of people to flirt with.  
That was the only thing TJ cared about: making someone fell in love with him and then break their heart.  
He had one goal: kiss 500 girls or boys before turning 18  
TJ was also well known for his parties, that he used to meet more people, kiss them and never see them again

— why them? — the creator asked after meeting the six  
— because today, all six of them are going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countdown begins.

Dying falling from one's own decadence. Or dying at the bottom of the deepest oppression. Dying victim of another victim. Dying killing is dying twice. From dying eating nothing, to be nothing.

Humanity has survived until this day regardless of itself.

— If you leave two seeds on the ground and come back after time, what will you find?  
— Plants growing  
, — And if you leave two dogs, male and female, and come back after time, what will you find then?  
— Puppies, of course  
— If you leave two humans and come back after a month, what will you find? one, maybe even none.  
That's the human nature. They're cruel, heartless, suicidal.  
The human project failed since it's beginning, we failed.  
It's time to accept it, humanity is over, there's no chance to a change and those six you picked prove it  
— I picked this hopeless humans because i know i can change them, with the help of allies  
For Andi, I picked Astraea, she lives in upsilon andromedae b, a gas giant with no solid surface, can be as hot as lava and as cold as an artic. Astraea is the green light of healing, innocence, naivety  
— For Amber, I picked Alina  
Alina is a brilliant being who lives in a liquid planet. She is music and will wake Amber up from inside her.  
— For Kira, I picked Buffy  
Buffy is impulsive, ethereal and powerful. Is capable of transforming in whatever it wants and mutate constantly. Will act like a mirror, giving Kira her best and worst part of herself  
— For Iris, I picked Marty  
Marty is a 17 year old boy who lives in a parallel universe, that world behind the mirrors.  
Someone who already knows her will reflect her best part of herself  
— For Jonah, Libby  
Libby is a being of light living a human life.  
She can heal with her hands and communicate with animals.  
— And for TJ, I picked Cyrus  
Cyrus is a being of light who lives in the astral plane. He went through the human experience a lot, he lived and died a hundred times until he evolved and elevated.  
He is an emotionally detached being that will interact with TJ without falling in love, the only way to make him fall  
This six humans with their allies' help will change themselves and change the world that's dying with them.

To lead the mission i chose Walker.  
He's wise and ignorant, severe and adaptable, the road and the arrival, life and death.  
He's the right allie

An allie is the one that comes to save you even from yourself. An allie is the one that keeps you from collapsing. An allie is someone that is not you, but wants the same as you.

— You have 105 days for them to show at least a minor change or else the mission gets cancelled, countdown begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the grammar mistakes im illiterate and english isn't my first language


End file.
